The data generated will be used by the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) and NIDA sponsored investigators for submissions to the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in support of Investigational New Drugs (INDs) and New Drug Applications (NDAs). The Contractor will perform in accordance with pertinent Food and Drug Administration (FDA) guidance and regulations.